


The Fight Inside

by LlamaHugz



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Are you actually reading this, Bittersweet, Death, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gore/Vore, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Emotional Comfort, Ive had this idea in my head for weeks and I need to express it, Possession, Possible minor sexual content, Retribution, Romance, Some chapters will be a feels trip, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Witch - Freeform, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaHugz/pseuds/LlamaHugz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows the (non-cannon) events within Sleepy Hollow subsequent to Katrina's demise. While Abbie is determined to help Ichabod break down his wall of constant guilt and sorrow over his wife's death, a young woman named Alex V. Banciu, an independent, hard-headed woman who recently settled down in the town, goes on with life. After a frightening experience, Alex has a run in with Death, and she does not take this run-in lightly. After going through a trial to gaining her trust, the Horseman finally convinces Alex to assist him in returning him to his former self, much to the woman's confusion and vexation.</p><p>Along the way, Alex learns things of her past and of her family; secrets that have been locked away from her, learning things about herself she never knew of until now. However, an ancient foe of the Banciu family has returned to Sleepy Hollow to extract revenge upon the only surviving relative of the family. Much to Alex's dismay, not only does she have to fend off a powerful demon wanting to kill her, but she has to help a hot-headed, headless man regain his humanity...and his head...This was definatley NOT what she anticipated when she moved into Sleepy Hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> If you're reading this, I appreciate you taking the time to read this story! This story is not to be taken too seriously, due to the fact that I'm writing this in my free time and solely for fun, but I have worked on the plot and non-cannon characters for several weeks now, so I do care for this story :) If at some point you're ever confused or I didnt explain something clear enough, dont be afraid to ask me :) Anyways, I'll shut my mouth now so you lovelies can read on (If you want). Have a nice day/night/evening/morning :) - Love, LlamaHugs <3
> 
> I do not in ANY way own Sleepy Hollow or any of the cannon characters, nor am I affiliated with them. This story is purely for entertainment purposes. All I own is the non-cannon characters (And my plot).

The creaking sound of aging hinges of the wooden door echoed through the dark, reserved cabin as it slowly opened. Two footsteps took on a gentle pace upon entering. A wave of vibrant sunlight washed across the wooden floors and over the walls, giving the cabin’s interior a sudden wake of light from the darkness that had fell upon it for several days now. 

The door was slowly closed and the footsteps continued making their way slowly through the house. There was a definite change to the cabin. It’s atmosphere was no longer peaceful and able-bodied…But instead there was a feeling of despair…of loss…of sadness…A sadness that would not soon be suppressed….

The figure made their way through the cabin, searching. They have known this cabin for a couple years now…They know precisely where everything is placed…But even-so, they dare not make too fast of a move. Looking left and right, no indication of life is present…The dreary cabin appears vacant and abandoned…

The figure halts in place as a board creeks to their right. Spinning on their heals, the figure turns towards the sound. Standing only but a few feet away was the silhouette form of a man. When the man stepped forward, the figure got a better look, a few rays of light washing over his handsome features. His brown shaggy hair fell over his shoulders, appearing like it hadn’t been brushed in a couple days. His beard grew a bit in its thickness and length. But his most noticeable appearance were his eyes…They were puffy and tired looking from emotional stress and lack of sleep. Dark bags appeared under his gloomy eyes., displaying how run down he was starting to become. 

“…Crane…”

“…Miss Mills,” Ichabod responded caliginously, his voice shallow and horse. Abbie sighed and walked over to Ichabod, the corner of her lips pulled down into a frown, her radiant brown eyes full of worry and concern. 

“…Everyone is worried about you Crane. You‘ve been so…secluded…quiet…” Ichabod straightened up a bit, his eyes threatening to spill tears.

“…I murdered my wife, Lieutenant…” Abbie slightly winched at the pain that swept over Ichabod’s tired face. He probably repeated those words in his head over and over again like a broken record player constantly.

“Crane, I understand what you are feeling-”

“-Do you, Miss Mills?…Do you know what it’s like… to feel the constant guilt of murdering your significant other? …To watch the life drain out of their eyes as their body goes limp in your arms…All because of you…” Ichabod’s body quivered, his chest began to heave as he clenched his hands, not wanting to break down in front of his partner.“…She’s not supposed to be dead…”

“…You didn’t mean to…It was an accident…” Ichabod remained silent. “But if Katrina was to succeed, we would probably be dead…Katrina and Jeremy would have brought back all those witches they talked about…And who knows what would have happened to Sleepy H- No…What would have happened to OUR world…”

Ichabod refused to mutter a word. Abbie sighed and went over to Ichabod, resting her hand gently on his arm, giving it a small, comforting squeeze.

“…I’m sorry it happened…I really am…But…You need to start moving on ,Crane…”

“…How can I simply…move on…from this?” Abbie gently shook her head and frowned at the sadness that swam in her partner’s eyes.

“Look, I think you need to get out. It’s not good for your health to be sulking around in this dark cabin…“ Abbie stated as she glanced around the dark room, “When’s the last time you had a decent meal?…Or even showered for that matter…” Ichabod turned his head to where he glanced out the window.

“…What is the date, Lieutenant?”

“…You’ve been like this for almost a week now, Crane….We need you back on the team…Trust me, there’s more bad guys on the streets of Sleepy Hollow. Our job as witnesses is far from over…Hell, I’m not sure if it will ever be over…” Abbie took a few moments before wrapping her arms around Ichabod, resting her head on his chest.

“…Katrina would not be mad at you, Crane…She is with Jeremy…She is with her son…She is happy…” She heard a small whimper escape from between Ichabod’s chapped lips. “…Katrina wanted nothing more that to be with her son…And now they are finally together…They will never be separated from one another…”

Abbie’s eyes slightly widened when she felt Ichabod suddenly wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace. She untensed and hugged him tighter to her, rubbing small, gentle circles into his back.

“…I miss her so much…”

“…I know, Crane…I know…”

___________________________________________________

Heavy hoof beats pounded into the ground as Death’s white steed rushed through the woods, weaving in between the trees and shrubbery without hesitation. The light barley dimmed the dark forest, giving an ideal environment for the rider. The Horseman of Death rode with a furry unlike any other. 

When Katrina had perished…He could feel it…Her once powerful aura of magic was no more. Sleepy Hollow felt deprived of all magic. Even as he neared the town, he only got but a couple whiffs of magic, most likely from a few demons scouts lurking about here and there. 

No matter what the Horseman did to relieve his anger; destroying old, abandoned buildings, swinging his axe at trees and large rocks, causing destruction wherever he went, his anger refused to simmer. His primal need as Death was screaming at him for bloodshed. 

The Horseman flashed back to where he was chained in that damned cell. Orion was making his way towards the cell to serve revenge towards the chained , headless demon. But before the angel could even see the doors to the cell, Kartina has made him promise that she would restore his humanity…and his head…if he promised that he would not take any lives.

But since Katrina was now gone…He no longer had to remain faithful towards the promise…But he did…He still loved her enough to keepsake her promise…No matter how hard it was for him…

Truth be told…Somewhere deep down inside of him…The small sliver of humanity that managed to stay alive, didn’t want to kill anyone…He didn’t want this life any longer. When Katrina told him that she may have found a way to restore his humanity…He felt…hopeful…For over 200 years he had been a monster, a servant of Hell, the villain…

He no longer had a master…He was the only remaining horseman…In truth, his existence as the Horseman of Death no longer had a reason to exist unless another would somehow bring about the apocalypse. He was capable of making his own decisions…He no longer had to obey orders…

All he wanted at the moment was to return to his former self before he became the horseman…He wanted his life back…He wanted to be human…To live his life…Enjoy the pleasures of it…To grow old…To die…

However, his main reason for wanting to return his humanity was now gone. Nobody would capture his heart like Katrina did.

He would be free from the avatar of the horseman…but he would be…alone…

________________________________________________

A large cloud of exhaust spewed from the city bus as a young woman stepped off, coughing and waving the air around her, trying her hardest to clear the air up.

“*Cough* Damn! *Cough cough* I’m gonna hack up a lung here!” The young woman escaped the exhaust cloud and took in a large whiff of clean air, only to cough a few more times. She groaned and rubbed her throat as she continued her way home. 

The young woman looked left and right before crossing the street, holding her sketchbook and art pouch close to her as she trotted along. She arrived at her apartment and grabbed her keys, having to shake the handle numerously and shoving some of her weight into the door in order to open it. 

“I need to get a new door…I hate this damn thing…”

She tossed her art supplies on the glass table sitting in front of her couch. She gave a small groan and fell face-first onto the couch. A small smile appeared on her face as she hugged a pillow she left on the couch tightly to her, snuggling her face into it.

“Home sweet ho-”

Ring!…Ring!…Ring!…

“…Just my luck…” The woman got onto her elbows and reached for the phone. With a click of a button she fell back onto the couch and put the phone up to her ear.

“Unless you’re a Girl Scout selling Thin Mints im not interested…”

“Oh Alex, you really need to change your attitude when you answer the phone…You never know who is on the other side of the line…” Alex rolled her eyes and put her free arm behind her head.

“Telemarketers are like 95% of my phone calls…I’ve gotta be prepared, Nana….Well…That‘s if I decide to pick up the phone.” Alex heard an exasperated sigh. She could envision the elderly woman slowly shaking her head and rubbing her forehead.

“So, how has Sleepy Hollow been treating you, hun?” Alex picked up the TV remote and turned it onto the News.

“Good so far…It’s quiet…Nothing too weird has happened yet…But there was this REALLY bad storm about a week ago...Lost all the power...”

“....What about the apartment? And your job?” Alex ran her fingers through her brown pixie-cut hair, staring up at the ceiling.

“Apartment is nice…It’s small but comfortable…Door is a job itself to open but I’ll fix it eventually…And my job…Is fine…”

“…What happened?” Alex sunk into the couch, looking at the table nervously.

“What do you mean ‘What happened?’ Nothing happened…My job is going just fine…”

“…Alex…You can’t lie to me…Did you lose your job already?” Alex bit her lower lip and changed the station to cartoons.

“What was that Nana? Did I what?”

“Did you loose your job?” 

“Nana you have to speak more clearly!”

“Alex-” Alex grabbed a piece of paper and began to crumble it by the phone while making the best static noises she could make as she spoke.

“Nana-KSSH-I can’t he-KSSH- you! The line -KSSH- is breaking up!-KSSH-”

“Alex please-”

“WHAT!? -KSSH- Are you in -KSSH- a tunnel or some-KSSH-”

“Alex I know that you-”

“OKAY BYE NANA LOVE YOU!” Alex quickly hit the disconnect button and quickly slammed the phone down, sighing.

“…It wasn’t my fault some kid tripped me and I spilled that milkshake on the lady…My boss was a jerk anyways…” Alex slowly stood up and walked over towards a large, three story cage. She made a small whistling sound and smiled when a head peeped out of a hammock to look at her.”

“Hey Pan-Pan…how are you doing today buddy?” The little ferret immediately leapt out of his hammock and bounced over to the door on the second floor, his little black eyes shinning up at his mommy. Alex chuckled and opened the door, picking up the ferret in her arms and began scratching gently up and down his spine.

“You have it easy, you know that? Don’t have to worry about much except when your food bowl is empty…Which is all the time you little potbelly piggy,” she gently teased as she poked his tummy. Pan began to dook in happines as he gave her cheek a small lick. “…But I do have to find another job…I have to pay the bills one way or another…sigh...Job hunting sucks…I have to fill out a million of them before I even get a call back…And I’m gonna go ahead and throw out waitress jobs…Well, looks like I gotta go hunting now since I need to pay the bills…plus Im tight on cash anyways…Maybe I can find a better paying job…Who knows…Well I’ll be back later Pan, I’ll see you later buddy.”

The tiny ferret dooked and jumped back into his hammock .Alex grabbed the newspaper and walked out the door.

 

A couple hours later

 

Alex pulled the door open to a small café and quickly walked inside, her stomach growling in hunger. The bell jingled against the door, causing all heads to turn towards her. Alex, knowing that almost everyone was looking at her, quickly sat down in a seat, swiping up a menu and glancing over it. She placed the newspaper in her side bag. The newspaper now adorned many red marks, scribbles and scratches. 

I put in about ten today, Alex thought to herself as she continued to scan the menu, that should be plenty…But I have as much luck as a cat on its ninth life.

“Back again I see,” a voice rang out with a small laugh. Alex looked up to see Jessica Phillips, a young woman around the ripe age 22, the exact age as Alex, standing next to the table with a bright smile. “I swear you come in here at least four out of seven days of the week.”

“Well this place has killer food along with a good price, can’t help it that my stomach and wallet drags me here.” Jessica gave a small snicker and put her hands on her hips. “So have you been out and about today?”

“Yeah…I…kinda lost my job-”

“How do you KINDA lose your job?” Alex rolled her eyes and sat her menu down.

“Okay, I LOST my job. I’ve been filling out applications for the past two hours.” Jessica’s face lit up with a grin.

“How about you get a job here? I’m sure my mom will-” Alex quickly held up a hand, shaking her head.

“Sorry, but I’m not interested in a waitress job. It’s not for me. I don’t wanna deal with little brats getting me fired again. Children are mean to me and I don’t know why.”

“They were just messing around Im sure,” Jessica replied with a weary smirk.

“Nope. Those little boogers would come in the EVERY week and make my job a living hell…Don’t get me wrong, I like kids…But those kids were absolute brats. Their parents wouldn’t do jack to make them behave either…Hell, they were almost as bad as the kids…Anyways, my stomach feels like its starting to eat itself so I better feed it.”

“You gonna have the usual?” Alex glanced down at the menu, tapping her fingers on it.

“If you mean my Americano with extra shots, two percent milk and whipped cream, then yes…But Im changing up my food for once…”

“It’s about time girly.” Alex gave a small roll of her eyes and gave a small sigh.

“Let me have the number two. Eggs scrambled. Bacon instead of sausage, and extra syrup with my pancakes….Please…”

Jessica gave a small nod of her head and went off towards the kitchen. Alex reached into her bag and pulled out her sketchbook. She thought for a second before she began doodling small pictures of people in various poses. 

A minute later the door bell jingled. Alex peeked up to see a man and a woman step inside. They looked around the café before sitting at the table behind Alex. Alex looked up, exasperated, and scanned all the open tables and booths around the café. Really. She sighed in defeat and began doodling once again.

“…I appreciate you taking me out for breakfast, Miss Mills…” 

“You need a good meal Crane…You look like you haven’t ate in days…” 

“After the…incident…with Katrina…I’ve been too saddened to remember to eat…” Alex quickly peeked over her shoulder to stare at the man before turning back to her sketchbook. Alex peered down at her slightly plump stomach before turning her attention back to her doodles. As if her stomach would ever let her skip out on a meal. 

“Well all we can do now is move on. Time heals, Crane.”

“Let’s hope that your statement remains true, Lieutenant…”

“It will, don’t worry…” The two remained silent for a few moments before the woman once again spoke.

“…What do you think happened to Headless?” Alex perked her head up, but she didn’t turn to look at them. She did however, appear a bit shocked and confused as she held her pencil at a halt. Headless? What? Who the hell is headless? Why is he names headless!? …People give their friends weird nicknames these days. Alex shrugged a shoulder and returned to doodling. 

“…Im an not confident with any answer I would provide,Lieutenant. Abraham could still be at the carriage house, running around Sleepy Hollow at night, he could be running around the woods, who knows. However, he must still be attuned to his promise to Katrina since there hasn’t been any…incidents…recently.”

“I wonder if he knows she died.”

“Perhaps, perhaps not. Abraham was close to my wife. He could possibly sense her powerful aura miles away…But he may have now noticed that her aura is no longer present.”

“…Hopefully he doesn’t find out who killed her.” The man was eerily silent before speaking in a low, saddened manner.

“…Neither do I, Miss Mills…However, I do wish to appoint sooner or later with Abraham.”

“Why is that? Crane, the last time you saw him he almost killed you on the spot.” Alex’s full attention was now directed towards the duo sitting behind her. She didn’t look up, but she paid close attention to their strange conversation. 

“Perhaps, Lieutenant. But when I spoke to Abraham before Katrina intervened…It was as if the humanity within Abraham overcame the Horseman’s will just long enough to spare me. I believe that my wife…exposed more of Abraham’s humanity…And she knew it…Which is an aspect as to why she wished to fully return him to the man he once was…As much as it may be hard to believe, Miss Mills, I believe that Abraham is not completely lost…”

“…What are you planning, Crane?”

“…I wish to fulfill my wife’s goal of returning Abraham’s humanity…Along the way, perhaps Abraham and I will rekindle some sort of relationship.”

“…You want to be friends with Headless again?”

“…I do not expect us to become friends, Miss Mills. But, I wish to at least make amendments with him. I’m wanting to do this more so for Katrina, than for myself…”

“…How do you propose we do that, then? I’m sure we’ll need a witch…or…something…” 

“…Indeed…”

“Well unless there’s a class for Witchcraft 101 that we can take then were up creek without a paddle.”

“We will find a way to resolve all of this, Miss Mills. This is Sleepy Hollow, after all,” the man replied with slight humor in his voice. Alex heard a small chuckle come from the woman.

“Ain’t that true. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was a dragon around here somewhere.”

_Okay _, Alex thought, _these people are weird as hell. Im just gonna take this home and call it a day _.__ __

__

__

__Alex walked out of the café with a large white bag and sulked down the streets, heading towards the bus stop. She glanced up at the sky to see the sun setting behind the horizon, welcoming the oncoming night. A gentle breeze weaved its way through the town, making the fall leaves fall from their branches, dancing in the wind as they fell to the ground. Alex snuggled into her over-sized green jacket more, pulling up her hoodie to help keep her face warm. It was October, nearing the end of the year and welcoming the winter weather._ _

__She glanced around to see that businesses and a few houses began to set up their Halloween decorations. Halloween wasn’t for another two or three weeks, however. Not that Alex minded anyways. Next to Christmas, Halloween was her favorite holiday._ _

__Alex broke out of her thoughts when a man suddenly appeared next to her, causing her to jump in shock with wide eyes. The man took a step back and chuckled, flashing her a friendly smile._ _

__“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare ya!” Alex crossed her hands over her chest and looked at the man, giving him a small smile._ _

__“It’s fine. Sorry, I scare easily…” The man gave a small chuckle and faced the street._ _

__The duo stood at the bus stop for what felt like an eternity. The whole time after the scare Alex had her hand on the mace inside her jacket pocket. Even though the man seemed friendly, she did take any chances  
The awkward silence didn’t help the situation either._ _

__“Ya know, I feel like I’ve seen you from somewhere.” Alex looked at the ground, her hand tightening on the mace._ _

__“…”_ _

__“…And I don’t know why…Perhaps..” Alex’s eyes widened as his rough hand grabbed her chin and turned her head to look up at him. Alex growled and smacked his hand away, stepping away from him._ _

__“Don’t touch me,” Alex growled. The man held his hands up in defense, his green eyes wide._ _

__“I didn’t mean any bad intentions! I was just curious!” Alex glared at the man._ _

__“Don’t touch me again, got it?!”_ _

__“You just look…so familiar…”_ _

__“Well I’ve never seen you before in my life, so leave me alone…” The man looked her over before a razor-sharp smile formed on his face._ _

__“…Miss…Is your grandmother Camilia Bancui?” Alex swallowed hard as anxiety and anger began to swirl in her head._ _

__“Dude, seriously, leave me alone!”_ _

__“…Is she?” Alex growled silently to herself, her glare never leaving the man._ _

__“…Yeah…” Alex glanced down at the ground, swallowing nervously. She glanced back up at the man,”Why do you w-”_ _

__Alex’s eyes went wide as the man no longer looked like a man…But a hideous monster of some kind. Four obsidian horns curved from it’s head. It’s skin was a wrinkled slimy-looking dark grey with raw, oozing sore patches all over it’s body and face. It had many beady black eyes, much like a spider, but it had a green gloss to it. It’s giant maw was filled with razor-sharp yellow teeth, dripping with saliva. The body of the beast itself was extremely emaciated, like it hadn’t eaten in months. Long, black claws grew from it’s long fingers and toes. Swishing behind it was a long, lizard-like tail with what appeared to be a stinger at the tip._ _

__“WHAT THE F-”_ _

__“…Your grandmother was in great debt to me…” Alex stepped back as the monster grew nearly seven feet tall and his voice become something so horrid it was sure to haunt her in her dreams. “She turned her back on our deal…I have waited centuries for her to return so that I can finally collect what is mine!”_ _

__“What are you talking about!?” The monster stood silent for a few moments before giving a small chuckle._ _

__“I’ll tell you all about it while I-AHH!”_ _

__Alex whipped out her mace and sprayed him right in his ugly face while kicking him in the shin. She then took off like a bat out of hell down the street while she continued hearing the beast’s painful growls. Alex could feel her heart pumping in her chest as she ran as fast as her legs would take her. She looked back to see that she was not being pursued by the monster. However, she could no longer hear his snarls and growls. She slowed to a stop to catch her breath, leaning on a post. Her chest heaved as she leaned on the post, taking in everything that happened._ _

__“What…*huff* the hell…*huff*…just happened *huff*” Alex glanced over her shoulder to see that she was the only one on the vacant, dimly lit street. Alex felt a single tear fall from her eye before she wiped it off with her sleeve. Shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, making her way back home._ _

__Alex finally caught a bus and quickly boarded, sitting down in the cushioned seat. She groaned and slumped down, resting her head on the window, closing her eyes. She opened her eyes when the buss hissed and came to a stop. She saw a few other people board and sit in their own seats. She was about to close her eyes again before she caught sight of the monster from earlier. He had his human visage on, but he was intently staring at her with a twisted smile, standing near the shadows. Alex noticed that he had dark bruises on his face, neck and arms now…_ _

__Alex and the monster held each other’s gaze until the bus was so far away Alex could no longer see him. She turned to face the front of the bus and once again leaned her head on the window._ _

_______________________________ _


End file.
